Your Suicidal!
by Hateshi's Last Guardian
Summary: I don't want to blow it but, Serena gets evolved in some heavy stuff with a dbz character. Hint: Suicidal, Robbery, Love, Running from the cops, Jumping off a Bridge!! Lots of kewl adventure things.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Your Suicidal!!!  
  
Chapter One: The Break up  
  
Some where out in the world a alarm clock went off. You could see strands of golden blonde hair strayed all about the place. Then suddenly signs of life as a young lady turned it off. She slipped on her pooh bear slippers and began to make coffee. They young lady looked strangely upset as she turned on the radio. The room sounded with 'I am bouncing off the walls again.'  
  
An hour later she had showered, and had completed all morning rituals. She looked in the mirror as she finished pulling her hair in a gaint pony tail that hung around her knees. Her dark blue eyes were dim and faded, while her clothes consisted of black pants suit, which she wore with a sleeveless dark midnight blue shirt that complemented her shady eyes.  
  
The girl still looked tired like she hadn't fully awoken yet. But then their was a little spark of life in her. She grabbed an empty box and started to picking up junk of the floor and tossing it in the box. She growled out "I am to young to deal with this shit." With that she took of towards the city bank where she worked.  
  
On the other side of the tracks a man was washing his face, he stood and looked in the mirror. He was a rather straggly man his dark brown eyes were glistening with a yellow tent. He dialed a phone number it rang someone picked up "Hello?" "Wake up! And get the freaking car ready Goku." "Sure thing, everything we'll be ready as planned Vegeta." "It better be, or i'll give you a few more holes in your head!" Vegeta hung up on Goku.  
  
The young blonde was sitting in her office go over a request for a loan. The couple were middle aged, and the wife was pregnant. The man was fidgeting with his fingers and leaned forward. "We don't qualify do we? I knew it!" The wife leaned over and whispered to her husband "Honey she hasn't said anything yet." Serena looked up from the papers and replied in a toneless voice. "No you qualify,"  
  
The couple smiled and the man said "I knew it!" Then Serena shifted in her chair "Technically," The woman said gently "Technically, what does that mean?" She picked up a pen and clicked it before saying "It means on paper you qualify for this loan." The man sat back in his chair "But your not gonna give it to us, I knew it!"  
  
"No, all I am saying is I want you to consider your getting into. For instance this is your first child?" The couple both smiled and nodded yes. "Do you have any idea how much money it costs to put one child through collage?" The women mumbled, "It's not even born yet." Serena looked at her papers again then back at the couple. "By my calculations with your salary and your future earnings potential you'd never be able to put one kid through collage, much less a second."  
  
The couple just look towards Serena blankly, then she continued. "What if a kid needs braces? What if he has a learning disability and needs private tutoring. What if he does something stupid, gets arrested and you need to hire an attorney? What if you get a divorce?" The couple looked at each other then back towards Serena who lightly faked a smile and said, "Then were talking about two house holds."  
  
The couple were in shock and the husband turned back towards Serena. "I just wanna make sure you've considered all possibilities before taking on a debt this large." Once again the couple looked at each other still abit surprised. "Maybe she's right honey we really haven't thought this though, lets just go." The woman glared at her husband and said in a stressed to tone.  
  
"But she said we qualify for the loan." The husband waved his hands and said worriedly "Their just to many what ifs, I knew we couldn't do this!" The woman glared daggers at Serena. "What kinda miserable person are YOU!" She said in a raised voice at Serena before leaving.  
  
An elderly woman called out "Miss. Tsukino? are you okay?" The blonde girl leaned over and grabbed the box. She smiled at the elderly woman, "I am fine." Which really came out in an agitated tone. She entered the president's office and slammed the box on his desk. He looked up at her "Well you look like shit, you should get more sleep." "Thanks, I'll think about it." He turned to a little table behind him signing something.  
  
He turned back and looked at the box, "What's that?" "Some things that belong to you." "That was thoughtful." "Yamtcha, it's over I don't want to see you any more." Serena crossed her arms over her chest looking down at him. "Serena I really don't have time for this injured lover routine. So can we talk about this later."  
  
He said it trying to wave her off. "Sure I'll reschedule." Serena made steps towards the door to leave. Yamtcha stood walking towards her now more gentler toned, "Sweetie, I am sorry about this weekend but the damn woman changed her mind about the spa trip." "Is that what you think this is about?" "Then what is it about?"  
  
"Hell, it's been a year and we're miserable. I don't even feel sorry for myself anymore." He sat on his desk, "Things are gonna change you'll see, really soon." He said trying to be kind to her, she shook her head "I never asked you to leave your wife, and I am not now." "I know that's why....." He was cut of by the opening of a door.  
  
Serena shook her head, looked down and saw the protruding stomach. "Hey honey, how are you." The woman wabbled in smiling "I am fine." "Miss. Tsukino this is my wife Marne." "Your pregnant?" She said in a rather whisper since she could hardly get the words out. The couple smiled at each other "Yes, well we are."  
  
Yamtcha nodded and put his arm around Marne. Serena strained as hard as she could to say, "Congratulations." Although it came out in a kinda whisper. Marne smiled "It was nice meeting you." She looked at her husband, as Serena was leaving the office he said "We'll continue this discussion later." Before he could finish she had slammed the door.  
  
--------------End Chapter--------------  
  
I hope you like it! I do, I thought that was funny about the loan. Can you just imagine that couples face! Always thought Yamtcha was a low down scoundrel! Even if he is kinda cute. Well next chapter really gets into the good stuff so stick around for it I promise if you like this it only gets better! Love and Peace 


	2. Chapter 2: Pulling it off, and Jumping o...

Your Suicidal!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Pulling it off, and Jumping off?  
  
The shabby car pulled up to the curb, and a older man slid out of the car and began to take a leak. Vegeta shook his head at the old man, and picked up the red bra in the front seat. "What's this?" He questioned looking at the younger man, witch hardly was a man. He leaned over and snatched the bra "It's a friends!" He shouted at Vegeta.  
  
The old man slithered into the back seat cursing his prostate. Witch made Goku quiver in disgust, he looked over at Vegeta. "Uh I need money, I gave all mine to a girl friend." Vegeta took out some money and held it out saying. "Goku, repeat after me! women are bad, masturbating is good." Goku took the money starting the car. The Krullien in the back replied "You ask Vegeta, he knows all about it!" He laughed at his own remark, but quickly stopped when Vegeta turned and gave a stern look at him.  
  
"Serena sat at her desk tapping her pen against it. She looked very angry, her four head crinkled with stress. She kept seeing them smiling at each other, and the words 'Yes we are pregnant.' She whispered to her self "Stupid, stupid, fucking stupid." She was breathing hard, having a flashback of the woman glaring at her saying 'What kinda miserable person are you any way.'  
  
She had a tear roll down her cheek, she was looking around for someone to make it go away. To make it better, but their was no one. She jerked open her jroor, and grabbed the little bottle of alcohol she had been hiding, she grabbed her cigs, and took off to the roof.  
  
She had already lighted it up by the time she had reached the top. She sat against the ledge on the roof. Drinking her alcohol wallering in her misery. Wondering if this was all she was good for, would this be the start of everyday for the rest of her life. She climbed up to sit on the ledge. Still swigging the toxic substance.  
  
Then she stood on the ledge arms wide spread, her body making the form of a cross. She wanted to do it, she did really want to. But some part deep inside was still afraid of death. She whispered "Just do it, come on." She stepped down trying to rethink again sitting on the ledge. *It's over, you don't have any reason to get up in the morning, not even a damn pet is waiting for you.* Her heart was pounding she wanted to die didn't she?  
  
She stood on the ledge again hoping that if anything she'd slip and fall to her death if she couldn't jump. Her breaths were deep and slow but at the same time steady. Goku was pulling up in front of the bank except his to friends weren't in the car with him. In the alley way beside the bank a armored truck was pulling up. The two guards were opening the doors to get the money out. The bank president Yamtcha opened the door to the bank.  
  
Serena's hands had began to shake still gripping the bottle of alcohol, bringing it to her lips, she looked down ward and then outward. But in a different building across the bank a man saw her and called the cops. The guards handed the bank president the two money bags. Then suddenly "Drop the Money!" Two robbers dressed in black with masks on yelled. The three were frozen I suppose since they didn't drop the money.  
  
One of the robbers whacked the guard with his gun and he fell to the cement. They again yelled "Drop the money!!" This time the two remaining did, then the short bank robber hit the other guard nocking him to the ground. The bank president was just screaming like a little girl. "Oh my god, Oh my god! No, No don't hurt me, don't hurt me" The taller masked robber said "Hey stop whining! Shut up!" Then abruptly punched Yamtcha in the face striking his nose, Yamtcha fell to the ground crouching in pain.  
  
The robbers entered the bank, heading towards the front. The cops pulled up slowly behind the old junky car which Goku was sitting in. He got nervous and watched the two officers step out and look up. Serena pored some alcohol out trying to watch it fall to the cement far down below. She noticed the cops had drove up, she looked down and shouted as loud as she could.  
  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!! You Damn PIGS!" She lifted her bottle drinking from it again. Goku was crouched behind the steering wheel trying to duck from the cops but still see if the person would jump. In the front of the bank Krullien was yelling for everyone to put there hands up now. He went out swinging door while turning around and bumping into the cops. Who were looking up at Serena.  
  
They looked down at the short Krullien then looked up, then down again, and took out their guns. "Stop or we'll shoot!" The police officers said in unison, Krullien made it the half rolled down window and shoved the money into the car. Vegeta was just entering the front bank frozen trying to think of a plan. Krullien tried to jump in the car but was shot in the leg before he could make it.  
  
When Goku heard gunfire he quickly took off. While inside Vegeta screamed "NO!!!!!" The cops were calling for back up and an ambulance for the wounded Krullien.  
  
The second officer looked in the bank and saw Vegeta standing their frozen with his gun held out. He ran inside and yelled "Freeze!!" Which was kinda stupid since he was frozen, then it seemed to wake Vegeta from his trance and he ran to the stairs. The cop fired missing him, by a long shot. So he chased after Vegeta going up the stairs. Vegeta looked back down and just fired with thought even bothering to aim.  
  
The police man stopped, and waited looking back to try and get a good shot. He soon found that Vegeta was getting to far ahead and he couldn't really shot with the stairs in the way. He started hauling tail up the stairs yelling "Stop!!" Then again Vegeta fired random shots. A few hit right in front of the cop and he fell down. Vegeta stopped and aimed..............  
  
-----------------End Chapter-----------------  
  
So did ya'll like it? Do you think Vegeta will shot him? lol, well do you really think Serena has it in her to jump? Maybe she'll slip instead and Vegeta will fly down and rescue her! And she'll fall in love with the flying super alien Vegeta! Then she discovers her magical moon powers and fights evil side by side with Super Sai Vegeta the Savior of Earthlings! lol, alright you got me! It's not that kinda story people No super powers! Beside Super Stupidity! We all have that power!  
  
Love and Peace -Hateshi- 


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Threats

Your Suicidal!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Dangerous Threats  
  
Vegeta turned back wanting to blow the stupid cop's head off, but he didn't he turned and kept running up the stairs. Serena gulped down more of the alcohol she could see things and they were spinning, she was beginning to feel numb her body and her mind. She dropped the bottle it feel downwards doing it's on waltzs through gravity, and went it hit it's destiny the bottle shattered with the sound of a chime.  
  
She was ready, she was secure and knew that this was really what she wanted and needed. Her knees were bent she was ready to lean forwards and jump. A tear rolled down her cheek, she pursed her lips, and swung her hands. She was leaning forward, she was falling. Then Vegeta reached and grabbed Serena pulling her backwards off the ledge before she could finish her plummet to salvation and death.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" She screeched out and tried to remove these hands that had pulled her back from her finale goal, a goal she was sure to succeed in. "Don't move!!!" She twised in his arm she felt the gun pressed next her head and yet still she twisted. "GO Ahead YOU IDIOT!!!" He couldn't help but think she was a nut!  
  
"Don't Tempt ME!!! Smart girl or I'll blow your bloody head off!" He pressed harder against her head hoping that she'd freeze. "Thank you, do me the favor!!" She shouted out to him, "Shut up, already or i'll fucking kill you!" He put his hand over her mouth as the cop rejoined the scene hiding behind the corner. "Let Her go!" He shouted to the still masked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta turned to the officer, "Back off or I am gonna blow her bloody head off!!" Serena still fighting and twisting in his strong grasp. The gun was still pressed to her head, "Let her go, just let her go." The cop said more calm this time. Vegeta stepped back jerking Serena, she felt pain as she was almost in a back bend from being pulled so hard. "I said back off, or i'll shoot her!!"  
  
Vegeta still roared back the bothersum cop, he kept thinking why the hell won't he go away. Which was simple he was robbing and holding someone hostage it tends to agitate the athorities. He looked at the hollow light green eyes of the cop, "You don't want to do this!" "Back off now or will shoot her," There was a pause you could tell the officer was deeply concentrating. "Do you want this on your conscious?" He pulled back the trigger. Serena trying to muffled out "Let him do it! I don't give a FUCK!"  
  
But no one could ever tell what she was saying with the black gloved hand over her mouth. Vegeta's mind was racing, and so was Serena's and I bet the cop's mind was doing a 180. The cop kneeled, put his gun down and raised his hands, "Alright, Alright." Vegeta was smiling inside, "Good boy now get back inside and don't you dare come out or I swear she'll die!"  
  
The officer tried one last time "Just let her go please!" Vegeta sighed softly "Okay I'll drop my gun, and just let my one hostage go because you asked to nicely, no you fucking get inside!" Serena's fighting had lessened since she was getting charlie horses in her legs. The cop backed away around the corner shutting the door.  
  
----------The End of Chapter------------  
  
So how did you like that chapter?? It was kinda short I suppose! But owell, alls fair in love and war. But this is neither, any who tell me what you think? It's pretty good ain't it? 


End file.
